


Welcome to the Club

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, POV Second Person, Translation Available, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at your dead-end job takes a surprising turn when you uncover a top secret report. Your life is in danger and your choices will decide if you make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Welcome to the Club 三思后行(Translation/翻译)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093) by [sandunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder)



> This story is not intended to be read start to finish. At the end of each chapter you will be presented with instructions, or a choice of two links. Use these links to advance through the story.

You hate this job.

Third shift, overworked, underpaid, and your boss is a jerk who expects you to finish that giant stack of transcoding sitting on your desk before you go home. You have a Master's degree for god's sake! You should have quit months ago, but this entry level government subcontractor job offers health insurance, paid federal holidays, and, since you're completely on your own in the world, you need the money to pay back your student loans. Okay, enough complaining. You gulp down the rest of your coffee and then head to your cubicle.

Back to work. You pull the next report from the top of the stack and prepare to convert the thick folder full of handwritten notes into digital form.

There is something strange about the cover sheet but you type anyway.

**Reporting Agent: Corwin, Alicia, M.**

**Date: 11/01/2010**

2010? That's why the report format looks weird. Why didn't this get entered into the system already?

You give into your curiosity, flip to the next page and start reading.

 

 

[Keep reading.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392768/) 

 


	2. Chapter 2

According to the report, this Corwin works in the office of National Security Affairs. You struggle through the odd wording and skim the next few pages. Corwin was working on some kind of top secret research. Blah, Blah.... "Denton Weeks"...blah, blah...machine, machine..."Nathan Ingram"....blah, blah...

Wait!

You flip back a page and read closer. Nathan Ingram was that tech mogul who died in the ferry blast back in... _2010_.

You quickly close the file and take a look around your cubicle. Satisfied that nobody is watching, you peel the report open again and start reading closely now.

Ingram invented some kind of machine to spy on people. After the APNSA took control of the machine, Corwin's job was to clean up the loose ends.

You read faster. Soon enough you get to the part of the report you know is coming: Ingram's death was not an accident.

Oh, boy. You're going to need another cup of coffee. You tuck the report under some loose papers and stand. Just then, your computer beeps and a chat window appears on the screen.

 

**You are in danger. You have to leave now. Put the report in your bag and walk to the third elevator.**

 

 

 

Do you:

[Freak out a little but follow the directions. As far fetched as Corwin's report is, you have typed up enough government documents to believe it. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392810/)

Or

[Nope. You close out the chat window and take the file to your boss. If you can't trust the government, who can you trust? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392792/)

 


	3. Chapter 3

You grab the report and weave your way through the cubicles to your boss's office.

"Hi. I think there's been a mistake," you say as you hand over the folder.

Your boss doesn't invite you to explain further, or to sit, so you stand and watch as your boss reads the first few pages then looks up at you. "Did you read this?"

"No," you say quickly.

Your boss frowns and looks back down to the report. "Okay. I'll make sure this gets where it's supposed to go. You can get back to work."

A _thank you_ would have been nice, but you're not going to complain. As you leave and close the door behind you, you can see your boss pick up their telephone.

Okay, that doesn't seem good. Your heart is beating a little faster now as you go back to your office. Who did the boss call? Are you in trouble?

You're so busy actually freaking out that when you get back to your cubicle and find a strange man sitting in your chair, you're too confused to be scared.

"Where's Corwins' report?' the man asks.

"I gave it to my boss."

The man sighs.

The man has a GUN!

"I wish you hadn't done that," he says in a quiet voice. "Come with me, it's time to go."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because in about one minute some very bad people are going to step off that elevator looking for you and trust me, you don't want to be here when they show up."

 

 

[Keep Reading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392825/) 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Your computer beeps again.

**HURRY!**

 

You hate this job anyway. You close the chat then dig the report out again and shove it in your bag.

There are four elevators in the lobby, you head for the third one. Just as you reach out to push the down button the elevator opens. Inside is a tall man in a suit. He grabs your arm and pulls you inside.

"Did you bring the report?" he asks as the door closes.

 

 

[Keep reading.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392849/)

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know you," you say.

"Listen, we don't have time, but you have to trust me."

"No. Who are you?"

The man looks past you towards the elevator, then he taps his ear. "Are you getting this? I need another option."

You decide you're not going to stick around to find out who this guy is talking to. You take off running towards your boss's office.

The man calls out your name and yells STOP! but your mother didn't raise a fool. By now, your co-workers have noticed the commotion and they are stepping out of their cubicles. Your chest burns as you dash and dodge your way to the safety of the office.

"Call security," you gasp. You scramble to lock the door. "There's a guy out there!"

"Step away from the door."

You turn towards your boss's desk and come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell?!" None of this makes sense but you follow the instructions and step away. Your boss unlocks the door. Out on the work floor, your co-workers are all standing now and making a path for the six armed men marching towards the office.

"Is this the one?" the man in front asks your boss.

"What's going on? I haven't done anything!" you scream as the men circle you. Ignoring your questions, they handcuff you and take you away. As there drag you past your desk you notice that there is no sign of the man in the suit.

This is one of your last conscious thoughts. The armed men shove you into an elevator. As soon as the doors close, they put something over your head. Then you feel the prick of a needle inserted into your neck.

The world goes dark and you try to scream.

 

**The End**

[ **Start Over** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392756)


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator descends. You clutch your bag closer and inch towards the back wall. "Who are you?"

"You can call me John," the man says. "When this elevator opens we may have to run. You stick close to me and hang on to that file."

"What is this all about?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get you to a safe place."

The floor numbers on the panel count down to the lobby. The man gestures for you to stand behind him. The doors open.

"Move!" the man yells.

The first bullet whizzes right past your head. There is a loud bang and smoke fills the elevator. Your ears ring.

It is hard to see through the heavy smoke. You have no idea how many people are shooting at you, or why, but you can hear the muffled gunfire all around you. You focus on the black jacket in front of you like your life depends on it. A bullet tears through your bag and staggers you back a step. You realize your life does depend on this man.

You are sure the next bullet is coming any second now. You are positive that you are going to die here in the lobby and your apartment is a mess and your cat, Mr. Snuggles, will miss you and your landlord is going to find your porn stash.

The man keeps moving forward. You keep going forward. You don't know how much time has passed but you do notice that the dull sounds of the firefight are dying down. You can hear sirens off in the distance.

A moment later, the man leads you out of the building.

The sirens are getting louder now but you don't have time to ask questions because the man grabs your arm and pushes you ahead of him towards a waiting car.

He shoves you in the back seat then jumps in behind you.

"Go!"

The driver hits the gas and the car speeds down the street.

"Are you alright?" the man in the suit asks.

You take a quick physical inventory. Your heart is racing, your eyes burn, your ears still feel like they're stuffed with cotton, but you don't see blood and you don't feel any pain. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The man in the suit almost smiles. "Good."

The driver makes a quick right turn, then a left.

"Finch, I've got the number. What about you?"

You turn towards the man in the suit. He's not talking to the curly haired driver. You guess that he's talking someone else on Bluetooth. "Finch" has apparently given the man a positive response because he smiles again then talks to the driver. "Stick to the shadow map. We're going to the safe house."

"Hey, what was that all about? Why were those people shooting at us?"

"They're after that file," the man says. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

 

 

 

Do you:

[Say no. Of course you _do_ have a cell phone and you intend to hang on to it so that you can call the cops the first chance you get.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392873/)

Or

[Continue your streak of poor life decisions and hand your phone to the man in the suit.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392894/)

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I left it on my desk," you say.

"Good, that'll buy us some time."

"How do you know about the file?"

"I've got a good source. Listen, we're almost there. Hang on to the rest of your questions, okay?"

You ride for another fifteen minutes or so before the car stops at the curb outside of a dark brownstone. The sidewalk is empty this late at night and this whole episode is starting to feel very creepy.

The man in the suit climbs out of the car first. You scramble out after him. The driver gets out too and you get your first look at him. He's short and stocky. He could pass for a cop if he wasn't a creepy kidnapper.

You shove your hand into your pocket to reassure yourself that you still have your phone.

"Okay, lets get you some answers," the tall man says then leads the way up the steps to the building's front door.

 

 

[Keep Reading.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392903/)

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah," you say as you reach for your bag. You get your first look at the damage from the bullet. There is a hole, the leather is singed around the edges. Inside, you discover that your phone took the hit. The screen is smashed so you hand it over carefully.

That phone cost you $700 dollars!

The man in the suit pulls a plastic bag out of his pocket and drops the phone inside to protect his fingers while he opens the case and pulls the battery out.

"The extended warranty won't cover that," you say sadly.

"Probably not."

"You said that shoot out was because of this file. How did you know I had it?"

"I've got a good source. Listen, we're almost there. Hang on to the rest of your questions, okay?"

You ride for another fifteen minutes or so before the car stops at the curb outside of a dark brownstone. The sidewalk is empty this late at night and this whole episode is starting to feel very creepy.

The man in the suit climbs out of the car first. You scramble out after him. The driver gets out too and you get your first look at him. He's short and stocky. He could pass for a cop if he wasn't a creepy kidnapper.

"Okay, lets get you some answers," the tall man says then leads the way up the steps to the building's front door.

 

 

[Keep Reading.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392963/)

 


	9. Chapter 9

The safe house is a heavily secured top floor apartment. The man in the suit enters first. You follow him and the fake cop brings up the rear.

"Finch?"

"Here, Mr. Reese."

A short man with glasses and a ridiculously loud, three piece suit limps into the room.

"Please, have a seat," Finch says to you. "Can I get you something to drink? Water?"

"How about something stronger. We ran into a Decima squad on our way over."

"Oh my! Are you all alright?!"

"We're fine, Glasses," the cop says.

"Yeah, fine," you add on, "but I could use that something stronger."

"Of course," Finch says and points towards a cupboard across the room.

The cop leads you to sit then goes off to pour that drink. As you sink into the soft chair, you notice that your bag wasn't the only thing that got hit. Reese's jacket was riddled with burnt holes.

The cop returns with a glass of scotch and then everyone else sits down and you get to business.

"Can I get my answers now?" you ask. "Who are you people?"

"We are here to help you," Finch says in a calm voice. "You saw something tonight that you weren't meant to see. Information that could compromise some very powerful people."

"The Corwin report?"

"Yes." Finch looks at your bag. "May I?"

"This is classified government information."

"That it is. So the mystery is, how did it end up on your desk."

"No," you cut in, "the mystery is how did you know it was on my desk?"

"That's our business," Finch says carefully. "We... know things."

Suddenly, the pieces fall into place for you. They know about the file because you started the transcoding job. You typed the information into the system. "Ingram's machine!"

Finch and Reese exchange a quick glance. The Cop looks clueless.

"So, you read the file?" Finch asks.

"I...skimmed," you say then take a drink.

"Do we have a problem," the cop asks.

"Nothing we can't handle, Lionel."

The cop has a name.

"May I see the file?" Finch asks again and this time you hand your bag over.

You sip the scotch while Finch thumbs through the pages. You can actually see him blanch when he gets to the part about Ingram but he doesn't say anything and he keeps reading. The room goes quiet except for the crinkling of the pages.

Your cell buzzes and vibrates in your pocket. Reese is on you in a blink, roughly patting you down until he finds the phone.

In the next second an alarm sounds.

"Lionel!" Reese yells, "get to the armory!"

Reese drops your phone on the coffee table and runs to the heavy door. Finch has you now and guides you towards the back of the apartment.

A second alarm rings out, then a third. This is the elevator shoot-out all over again!

"Here we go, partner," Lionel says as he comes back with two massive guns. You look back to see him hand one off to Reese before he takes up a position in front of the door.

"Finch, get to the safe room!" Reese yells just before a loud explosion rocks the building.

Finch pushes you into a closet and locks you inside alone. This is the safe room.

You hear and feel another explosion and then the rat-a-tat-tat of machine gun fire. The fight seems to go on forever until, just like in the elevator, everything falls silent.

You can hear muffled voices through the thick walls. You cower at the back of the tight space and hold your breath.

There is a new sound, a high pitched whine.

Finch, Reese, or Lionel wouldn't need a blowtorch.

The whine goes on for nearly twenty minutes. You frantically look for a way out, a trap door, anything, but the panic room is solid. That's when you realize you'll never make it out of here alive.

 

**The End**

[ **Start Over** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392756)

 


	10. Chapter 10

The safe house is a heavily secured top floor apartment. The man in the suit enters first. You follow him and the fake cop brings up the rear.

"Finch?"

"Here, Mr. Reese."

A short man with glasses and a ridiculously loud, three piece suit limps into the room.

"Please, have a seat," Finch says to you. "Can I get you something to drink? Water?"

"How about something stronger," Reese says as he drops your ruined phone on the the coffee table. "We ran into a Decima squad on our way over."

"Oh my! Are you all alright?!"

"We're fine, Glasses," the cop says.

"Yeah, fine," you add on, "but I could use that something stronger."

"Of course," Finch says and points towards a cupboard across the room.

The cop leads you to sit then goes off to pour that drink. As you sink into the soft chair, you notice that your bag and phone aren't the only things that got hit. Reese's jacket was riddled with burnt holes.

The cop returns with a glass of scotch and then everyone else sits down and you get to business.

"Can I get my answers now?" you ask. "Who are you people?"

"We are here to help you," Finch says in a calm voice. "You saw something tonight that you weren't meant to see. Information that could compromise some very powerful people."

"The Corwin report?"

"Yes." Finch looks at your bag. "May I?"

"This is classified government information."

"That it is. So the mystery is, how did it end up on your desk."

"No," you cut in, "the mystery is how did you know it was on my desk?"

"That's our business," Finch says carefully. "We... know things."

Suddenly, the pieces fall into place for you. They know about the file because you started the transcoding job. You typed the information into the system. "Ingram's machine!"

Finch and Reese exchange a quick glance. The Cop looks clueless.

"So, you read the file?" Finch asks.

"I...skimmed," you say then take a drink.

"Do we have a problem," the cop asks.

"Nothing we can't handle, Lionel."

The cop has a name.

"May I see the file?" Finch asks again and this time you hand your bag over.

You sip the scotch while Finch thumbs through the pages. You can actually see him blanch when he gets to the part about Ingram but he doesn't say anything and he keeps reading. The room goes quiet except for the crinkling of the pages.

After a long while he closes the folder. You had an inkling that the report was bad news and Finch's pinched face confirms it.

"You are in extreme danger," he says at last.

"From who? The government?!"

"Among many."

"This is crazy. That's not even a real report anyway," you blurt out.

Finch, Reese, and Lionel look up.

"What?"

"The report." You reach across the coffee table and take the folder. "All of this stuff about Ingram and his machine is legit, but here, look." You place your finger over a random sentence - _After, that I with speed arrange, through a series, of secure channels for-recovery of Sensitive-items._...

"Nobody writes like this. The punctuation, the strange wording, you don't get a high level job in national security without a basic grasp of English grammar."

Finch pulls one of the handwritten sheets out of the folder.

"Corwin," you continue, "or whoever wrote this, is using some kind of syntactic or semantic method to embed additional information."

Finch grabs a second sheet and compares it to the first. "Why do you say that?"

"I have a Master's degree in this. It's not exactly basic cryptography. I mean, you have to know what you're looking at, and it would take a while to decode it, but someone has hidden text within this text."

"And you can decipher this message?" Finch asks slowly.

"Sure. It would take a few days, but I'm a quick study."

Finch gives you a small smile then turns to Lionel. "Can you refill our guest's glass. Mr. Reese? A moment?"

Finch and Reese walk out of the room together and Lionel comes back to your chair with the whole bottle of scotch.

"Listen," you say, pouring another shot. "What is this deal? Really?"

Lionel shrugs. "I'm gonna' have to leave that one to Glasses."

"Well, what do you do?"

"Ah, some of this, some of that."

Lionel is lying through his teeth but before you can call him on it, Finch and Reese return. Finch takes his seat again, but Reese remains standing to the side of the chair.

"As I mentioned earlier, your life is very much in danger. If, as you suspect, this document contains even more information, there is no telling how many agencies are after you now."

You drain the rest of the scotch. Whatever Finch is dancing around sounds even worse than leaving town until things blow over.

"I said that we could help you. I believe you can also help us."

"How? Decode this report and then what?"

"We'll find work for you," Finch continues, the small smile returning briefly. "But-"

"There's always a but."

"Unfortunately so. In this case, I can offer you a job, but, with the understanding that you can never go back to your old life again. All of those ties were cut the moment you entered this report into your system."

The ramifications of this job offer start to sink in. "I can't live here forever," you say.

"Of course not. I can take care of the details. It might take a few days."

"Mr. Snuggles!" you cry, "I have a cat, Mr. Snuggles."

You watch as Finch and Reese share another pointed glance.

"I'll get Shaw on it," Reese says.

"We'll get your cat. So?"

"Do I have any other options?" you ask.

"None that are optimal, no," Finch says, with a wince.

"So? I guess I accept?"

"And you understand that you may still end up dead?"

"Seems like I'm already dead meat."

Reese's mouth slants into a half smile and he extends his hand to you. "Welcome to the club." 

 

**The End**

[ **Start Over** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012/chapters/12392756)

 


End file.
